Dança e Sedução
by Belier
Summary: Para quebrar a rotina, e esquentar a noite, Shaka dança para Mu. Yaoi leve.


Título: Dança e sedução

Autora: Bélier

Categoria: Romance Yaoi

Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: Para quebrar a rotina, e esquentar a noite, Shaka dança para Mu.

-x-

Mu endireitou as costas, olhando apreensivo pela casa de Virgem. Torceu as mãos, nervoso, imaginando o quê o amante estaria aprontando.

Ultimamente, Shaka estava com uma mania estranha de inventar... coisas. Mu sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, ao se lembrar da última noite de sedução que o loiro havia planejado.

Ainda agora ele podia se lembrar do gosto dos morangos em sua boca.

E de todo o resto.

Mu suspirou, ansioso. Procurando se distrair, começou a ajeitar as almofadas ao seu redor. Finalmente, sentou-se sobre o tapete que adornava a sala do indiano. Shaka tinha o maior cuidado com a peça oriental. Cruzando as pernas, Áries debruçou-se sobre as almofadas de seda colorida. Até pensou em fazer uma pose sexy para esperar o amado, mas descartou a idéia rapidamente, ao imaginar a cena.

Ele nunca conseguiria ser tão sensual quanto o cavaleiro de Virgem.

Áries notou que o incenso, que enchia o ambiente com o agradável perfume de sândalo, já estava quase no fim, e acendeu outro.

Observou com curiosidade o _narguile_ do loiro ali perto. Já há algum tempo não o usavam. Levantou-se e o desmontou com cuidado. Foi até a cozinha e colocou água limpa no recipiente de vidro. Voltando à sala, Mu juntou à água óleo de rosas, que ele sabia ser o preferido do seu companheiro, e preparou a mistura de melaço e tabaco. Acendeu o carvão, cobrindo em seguida o aro com cuidado.

E nada de Shaka aparecer.

Mu sentou-se novamente, segurando a piteira de forma indecisa. Aspirou, provando o ar adocicado. Exalou devagar, tentando relaxar um pouco, mas a curiosidade o estava matando.

Foi então que ele ouviu passos, tão leves que o ouvido de uma pessoa comum não poderia notar. Vislumbrou o loiro, por entre as cortinas de tecido esvoaçante que separavam o quarto dele da sala.

Mu tragou acidentalmente a fumaça do _narguile_.

O acesso de tosse foi violento, e o ariano deixou que a fumaça saísse à força de seus pulmões. Quando finalmente conseguiu se conter, contemplou novamente o amante, com vestígios de lágrimas em seus olhos.

Shaka estava deslumbrante.

Tudo bem, ele estava quase nu, mas, mesmo assim, deslumbrante.

O indiano usava apenas uma longa canga de seda vermelha, amarrada ao quadril. O tecido chegava até os seus tornozelos, mas Mu reparou que boa parte de uma de suas coxas podia ser vista, conforme ele caminhava.

Os pés descalços de Shaka tocaram o tapete persa, e Mu não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos tornozelos delicados de Virgem. Como que hipnotizado, continuou a avaliar o visual do loiro. Seu olhar se encantou com as franjinhas que adornavam a canga, e também com os bordados em dourado do tecido. Mordendo os lábios, reparou como a seda marcava as coxas bem trabalhadas do outro cavaleiro.

Seu olhar subiu mais um pouco, e ele deparou-se com o abdômen definido do amante, que a canga, displicentemente amarrada, não fazia questão alguma de cobrir. Apesar da penumbra que pairava na sala, Mu poderia jurar que estava vendo alguns pêlos loiros à mostra. Áries engoliu em seco.

Apesar do peito nu, Shaka usava uma magnífica gargantilha, que a Mu mais parecia uma coleira. O ouro trabalhado envolvia o pescoço esbelto do indiano, dando-lhe um ar imponente. Nos braços, Shaka trazia braceletes e inúmeras pulseiras, que, embaladas por seus movimentos, produziam um som agradável.

Mu adorava o ouro em Shaka. O metal destacava-se na pele clara, e parecia rivalizar com os cabelos loiros brilhantes. Os cabelos...

Virgem trazia os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça. Um longo rabo de cavalo caía sobre suas costas, mas o quê mais impressionou Mu foi a forma como Shaka prendera a franja, deixando sua testa descoberta, e ressaltando sua marca de nascença. O ariano contemplou, fascinado, a pintinha vermelha, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

Finalmente, o tibetano encarou o amado. Nos olhos azuis, destacados por uma sombra da mesma cor, porém de uma tonalidade bem mais escura, Mu encontrou satisfação e divertimento. O ariano franziu a testa, ligeiramente aborrecido. Se Shaka desejava ser admirado, certamente ele conseguira o quê queria.

- Demorei muito? – Shaka perguntou, inocentemente.

- Não, nem um pouco... – Mu mentiu, totalmente envolvido pela beleza e sensualidade do outro homem. Foi quando ele notou uma coisa estranha nas mãos do cavaleiro de Virgem. – O quê é isso?

- Hum... – Shaka observou o pequeno aparelho. – Rádio.

- Mu ajeitou-se melhor na almofadas, incomodado. – Para....?

- Ora! – Shaka não pode conter o riso. – Pensei que fosse óbvio! – O loiro colocou o rádio no chão, e ligou o som. A introdução de uma música oriental invadiu a sala. – Vou dançar para você!

Mu observou o companheiro, boquiaberto. Por um momento, imaginou que Shaka fosse fazer alguma dança extravagante e, pior ainda, temeu que ele tivesse que participar daquilo.

Mas logo se acalmou.

Não o seu Shaka.

Quando ele se propunha a fazer algo, certamente o faria de forma impecável. E, se a intenção era seduzi-lo, com certeza não lhe faltaria técnica.

Apesar de que Shaka nunca precisara se esforçar muito para tê-lo na palma da mão.

Virgem moveu-se com suavidade para mais perto de onde Áries estava sentado, o tecido farfalhando ao redor de seu corpo a cada passo. Mu sentiu que poderia ser hipnotizado pelo barulhinho que as pulseiras do amante produziam. Seus olhos vidrados acompanharam os pulsos do indiano, que se ergueram devagar acima de sua cabeça, suas mãos executando movimentos circulares, extremamente sensuais. Mu observou as pulseiras descerem, acumulando-se agora nos antebraços do loiro.

Shaka apoiou um dos pés mais à frente do corpo, apenas a ponta tocando o solo. O olhar de Mu viajou imediatamente para a coxa do outro cavaleiro, que, providencialmente, encontrou caminho pela fenda no tecido. Arqueando um pouco os quadris, Shaka começou a dançar.

Todas as dúvidas que Mu ainda possuía sobre o quê o amante estava aprontando dissiparam-se naquele momento.

O indiano balançou os quadris devagar, movendo-os com uma perícia impressionante. Áries notou os músculos definidos do abdômen de Shaka ondularem de uma forma impossível à uma pessoa não-treinada. Mu levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, alisando-o inconscientemente, começando a sentir um calor invadi-lo.

Shaka baixou os braços lentamente, ainda ondulando os quadris tão devagar que chegava a ser uma tortura para Mu. O cavaleiro de Áries apertou os lábios, reparando na maneira como o indiano invertia o sentido dos movimentos, ora meneando a pélvis para a direita, ora para a esquerda.

Mu levou novamente a piteira à boca, aspirando forte, esperando que aquilo o acalmasse de alguma forma, mas não estava funcionando. O tibetano já começava a sentir sua respiração ficar mais difícil, à medida que seu coração batia mais rápido. Além disso, todo seu sangue parecia dirigir-se à certa região do seu corpo...

Sem que ele esperasse, Virgem tremeu os quadris rapidamente, acompanhando o ritmo da música, que se tornava um pouco mais forte. Sorrindo, Shaka balançou a cabeça, jogando sedutoramente seus cabelos que, mesmo presos, espalharam-se por seus ombros. Mu assistiu a tudo boquiaberto.

Por Zeus, como ele fazia aquilo?!

Shaka moveu os braços graciosamente, executando movimentos circulares, seus cotovelos junto ao corpo. Suas mãos pareciam chamar Mu para perto. O ariano pousou as mãos sobre a virilha, desconfortável. Logo, sua calça de tecido leve não ia ser o suficiente para esconder sua ereção.

Ainda balançando os quadris, Virgem começou a mover a perna que mantinha apoiada a sua frente, mostrando mais ainda de sua coxa definida e virando seu corpo devagar, até estar de perfil para o amante. O tibetano pôde notar, nessa posição, como o abdômen do loiro se mexia. Os músculos pareciam ondular debaixo da pele lisa.

A cada movimento do indiano, a canga parecia descer mais um pouco. Mu apertou as mãos com força, e mordeu o lábio inferior, rezando para que Shaka desviasse seu olhar pelo menos por alguns segundos. Assim que ele virou-lhe as costas, o ariano pegou rapidamente a almofada mais próxima e colocou-a sobre o colo. Suspirou aliviado, relaxando o corpo.

Ao voltar sua atenção novamente para o companheiro, tornou a ficar nervoso. Shaka, ainda de costas para ele, continuava sua dança exótica. E erótica. Incrível como apenas os quadris do loiro se moviam, de forma rápida. Suas costas permaneciam eretas, e o longo rabo de cavalo sequer balançava.

Mu apertou a almofada contra a virilha, mordendo novamente os lábios para abafar um gemido. Nesse momento, Shaka virou-se, com um movimento ágil, e o ariano tentou disfarçar, alisando a pobre almofada. Notou um sorriso maroto na face do amado, e sentiu um calor espalhar-se por seu pescoço e rosto.

Maldição.

Parecendo sentir o seu desconforto, e, certamente querendo atormentá-lo mais ainda, Shaka aproximou-se dele, colocando um dos pés sobre seu joelho. O loiro continuou com os movimentos provocantes, e Mu, sem se conter, passou uma das mãos suavemente pelo tornozelo do amante, acariciando a pele clara. Virgem arqueou seu corpo flexível para trás, enquanto trazia suas mãos para frente, ondulando-as, o tinir das pulseiras tão forte que Mu sequer conseguia prestar atenção na música.

Justamente quando Mu pensava em subir um pouco mais sua mão, Virgem afastou-se, sem, no entanto, parar de dançar. Um passo de cada vez, sem dar-lhe as costas, Shaka colocou novamente uma distância entre eles, seus braços ligeiramente abertos, como se o estivesse convidando a segui-lo.

Mu apenas o observou, tentando decidir o que fazer.

Shaka curvou-se um pouco para frente, flexionando um dos joelhos. Jogando os braços para trás, Virgem tremeu seus ombros de forma provocante. Ao dar o próximo passo, o loiro pisou na ponta da canga de seda e se estatelou graciosamente no chão.

_(Pausa para risos)_

O ariano arregalou os olhos, espantado.

Passado o susto, Mu engatinhou pelo tapete até onde o corpo de Shaka jazia, aparentemente imóvel. Entretanto, ao aproximar-se, o tibetano notou que as costas do amante tremiam incontrolavelmente, enquanto ele mantinha a cabeça escondida entre os braços.

- Ei, não precisa chorar, acontece... – Mu, de quatro, e ainda segurando a almofada contra a virilha, alisou os cabelos loiros caprichosamente presos. O ariano notou que os tremores aumentavam.

Shaka explodiu em riso.

Mu se sentou em seus calcanhares, abismado. O loiro finalmente virou-se, deitando de costas, e ria tanto que o tibetano ficou sem saber que atitude tomar.

- Que papelão, o meu! – Shaka conseguiu pronunciar a frase, entre uma tomada de ar e outra. – Não me admiraria se você saísse daqui correndo, agora...

- Bem... – Mu fez uma pausa, pensando no que dizer. – Você estava ótimo antes do tombo!

Shaka sorriu, e curvou a cabeça, olhando para o amante e para a almofada ainda servindo como proteção. Seus olhos azuis brilharam, divertidos. – Parece que sim.

Mu também sorriu, constrangido. – Você sabe que eu te adoro de qualquer jeito, mas... Não posso negar que vê-lo dançar foi muito... excitante.

- Dê-me isso... – Shaka estendeu a mão, pegando a almofada, ignorando os protestos de Mu. Virgem colocou-a sob a cabeça, ajeitando-se. – Melhor. Agora, venha cá.

Mu deitou-se ao lado de Shaka, cobrindo o corpo dele parcialmente com o seu. Virgem enlaçou o pescoço do amante com seus braços esbeltos, as pulseiras de ouro roçando contra a nuca do tibetano.

- Essas pulseiras estão me tirando do sério. – Mu falou, enquanto beijava a testa do indiano.

- Quer que eu as tire? – Shaka perguntou, acariciando os cabelos lilases. Virgem fechou os olhos, deixando que Mu lhe beijasse as pálpebras coloridas de azul.

Mu ergueu a cabeça, encarando Shaka. Depois de pensar um pouco, o ariano sorriu, maroto.

- Não. – Mu buscou a boca macia do amante, dando-lhe um beijo demorado. – Elas ainda vão fazer bastante barulho, esta noite.

Fim (por hora)

-x-

_Comentários da autora:_

_Meu, que fic mais voyeur!!! (risos)_

_Eu sei, eu sei, foi sacanagem o quê eu fiz com o pobre o Shaka, mas não pude evitar! Tava tudo tão certinho, que alguma coisa tinha que acontecer! Afinal, ele não pode ser perfeito em tudo o quê faz, não? O pior foi o Mu tentar consola-lo, com a almofada e tudo._

_Desculpa, gente. Mas ficou engraçado._

_Não gosto muito da idéia dos dois fumarem, mas na hora em que eu estava escrevendo, o narguile pareceu se encaixar bem na cena. Talvez o fato de a água limpar a fuligem liberada pela queima do tabaco e absorver parte da nicotina abrandem um pouco a situação. Ah, e o fato de não se tragar, também._

_Se um dia eu tiver paciência, eu faço uma versão lemon, que continuaria de onde essa parou. Fazer uma versão com o ponto de vista do Shaka também não está descartado._

_Não se esqueçam de ouvir Marco Polo, da Lorenna. Ah, para quem não acompanha o meu blog, e estranhar duas histórias com o mesmo tema, a minha e a da Pipe, as duas foram concebidas na mesma época, de uma idéia que surgiu meio por acaso._

_Beijos!_

_Bélier_


End file.
